Nouns/Transcript
Transcript The potato chips bag is shown at the beginning. Text reads: Super Munchy Chips Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are shopping at a grocery store. Moby takes a bag of Super Munchy Chips from a shelf and holds them over the grocery cart. MOBY: Beep. TIM: More chips? I think we have enough junk food already. MOBY: Beep. They look in the grocery cart. It contains mostly junk food. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, can you tell me about different types of nouns? From, Chotty. Nouns name a person, place, thing or idea. Images depict a human face, mountains, a cube, and a thought. TIM: There are several different types of nouns, and many of them fit into more than one category. MOBY: Beep. Moby holds up the bag of Super Munchy Chips. He points to its label. TIM: The word "chips" is a common noun because it's a general name for a thing. It could mean any chips in the world. It's non-specific. "Super Munchy Chips" is a proper noun because it names a specific brand of chips. Another proper noun is a person's name, like "Tim." Text reads: Tim. TIM: Proper nouns are almost always capitalized, so they're easy to spot when you're reading. Listening is a bit trickier, since you can't hear a capital letter. But the context, or surrounding words, can give you some clues. Like, if you heard me say, "Bear is looking for a can of green beans." Bears don't normally hang out in supermarkets looking for canned goods. An animation shows a young man in a sports jersey pushing a grocery cart down a grocery store's aisle. He stops and takes a can of green beans from a shelf. TIM: And if I had meant the big furry animal, I would have said "a bear" or "the bear." It's pretty clear from the context that Bear is someone's name. Moby starts to open the bag of Super Munchy Chips. Tim yells. TIM: Wait. Moby opens the bag. Tim sighs. TIM: Moby, now we have to buy that. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh well. Moby reaches in and grabs a handful of potato chips. TIM: "Potato chips." Chips made from potatoes. That's what we call a compound noun. Compound nouns are made up of more than one word, and are usually more descriptive, like "grocery store," or "shopping cart." Text reads: potato chips, grocery store, shopping cart. TIM: "Potato chips" is also a plural noun, meaning there's more than one. "Potato chip" is a singular noun, meaning a single potato chip. Side-by-side images show a group of potato chips and a single potato chip. TIM: Most nouns can be made plural by adding an "s". Potato chip, potato chips. Side-by-side illustrations show a single potato chip labeled "potato chip" and a pile of potato chips labeled "potato chips." TIM: All this talk about potato chips is making me hungry. "Hunger" is an abstract noun because it names a feeling you can't perceive with your five senses. If it's a noun, but you can't see it, hear it, smell it, taste it, or touch it, then it's an abstract noun. Images show an eye, an ear, a nose, a tongue, and a fingertip. TIM: It's more of an idea, like love, or fear, or bravery. The opposite of an abstract noun is a concrete noun. Concrete nouns name things you can sense, like floor, bag, or robot. Moby drops the empty Super Munchy Chips bag on the supermarket floor. Then he steps on the bag, smashing it. TIM: Moby, why did you do that? Tim is angry. Moby runs off. TIM: Come back here! There is a loud crash. STORE EMPLOYEE OVER INTERCOM: Cleanup in aisle 5. There is another crash. STORE EMPLOYEE OVER INTERCOM: Uh, cleanup in aisle 6. TIM: Uh-oh. There are more crashes. STORE EMPLOYEE OVER INTERCOM: Ooooh, cleanup in aisles 7 through 12. TIM: I can't take him anywhere. Tim frowns. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts